einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Dester Gree
Appearance At Character Creation Short cropped black hair, occasionally clean shaven, occasionally not so much, thin wiry guy, narrow brown eyes, hook nose, knobbly knuckles. Tends to look a bit scuffed up and covered in dust / oil / fluids when active. When relaxed, tends to look somewhat shabby, but clean. Current, Out of Armor Tends to wear clothing purchased on the Hive World from M23. he has several local flavor outfits, including a couple of the upper class skin tight outfits with ballooning sleeves and legs. he prefers his middle class t-shirts however - the smiling duck and 'Watching Friend I love he" ones. In Armor A man in a standard MCP-I. Personal Information Good with his hands, and with the way things, including bodies, work. Dester worked in a couple different machine oriented careers before a clerical error wound up putting him wherever he is now. He tends to be surly and uncooperative, except when "on the job." Dester is used to being called Dexter, Deston, Duster, Dustin, and even Deater and Deaton. He'll generally respond to any of them without correction, unless someone really bugs him. he'll respond to "Mr. Gree" too, though with some surprise. So far, his most common names have been "Hey You!" "New Guy!" and "Newbie." He responds to those too. He's been facehugged, thrown at another inmate, electrocuted, sold twice, tied up and kidnapped, all on his first day, before even taking part in a mission. he's developed a severe dislike of Henk Reinold, and is rather uncomfortable in the presence of Auron Kell. The events of M23 have left him mentally scarred and determined to save what he can, starting with his team, then the staff that they rescued from the dying hive world, then whatever human he can. He thinks of himself as a sort of phony pirate king and interdimensional pioneer. After Lurker Dester returns to Recursive Beast Universe and helps develop the colony he originally planted there. It develops into "Mesenchyme" a sprawling city spread among the branches of one of the massive, wandering tree-like creatures. The basic necessities of life are found in abundance, after a little processing of flesh and blood, but the more artificial things like metal and many chemicals are harder to come by. Organic factories are eventually established to draw the needed substances out of flesh and convert them into usable forms, but the majority of "Hard" substances, as they become known, come through trade. The initial colonists find the location frightening and the prospect of living in organic structures to be anything from unsettling to disgusting, but those children born into the colony accept it without a thought. Hundreds set off from Mesenchyme and establish their own colonies; a growing web of human civilization among the distant branches, limbs and guts of the planet sized tree-creature. Through his fame as original founder and leader of the colony, Dester amasses a tidy fortune, part of which he uses to help create the Guiding Hand, along with Miyamoto and several others. He also donates a fair amount of resources towards Project: Northern Green, though he doesn't live to see its completion. He is with the Guiding Hand during the viral outbreak that results in the creation of the Green Scar, and dies during the events. Though he never managed to start a family, he is remembered fondly by the inhabitants of Mesenchyme, both as their founder and as a leader willing to sacrifice his life in the pursuit of safety for his followers. Attributes Inventory Armor * MCP-I *Undershirt made of the same fabric as a Civic Defender's longcoat *Sharksuit (Mission Equipment) *Heavy Armoured Exoskeleton Weapons *Gauss pistol with mauler rounds Other Stuff * Tool belt ** Hammer ** Multihead Screwdriver ** Monkey Wrench ** Socket Wrench set * Backpack ** Heavy duty Flashlight ** Canteen of water ** five MREs ** 50 foot rope * several local outfits (M23 colony) * T-Shirt with big smiling duck on it * Snacks, beer, random spices *T-Shirt with a CRT TV on it and the words "WATCHING FRIEND I LOVE HE" *Ten packs of what may be trading cards *1 of each type of Battlestim (Mission Equipment) *1 Advanced Kit (Mission Equipment) * 7 tokens ** 5 character creation ** 8 for M 23 ** 5 for wiki work (M5-9b synopsis work) ** 1 from wiki gnome pay ** -12 tokens for Heavy Armoured Exoskeleton Mission History Last Levelup: M23 Mission 23